The Importance of Marriage
by batman100
Summary: It's wedding craziness on the Helicarrier as Stark and the Avengers scramble to make wedding plans...that is, until Odin himself visits. Welcome to the Asgard family, Stark. You'll need all the luck...
1. Chapter 1

**The Importance of Marriage (And Why We're Afraid to Ask)**

"Now let me see if I got this straight: First, Thor, Sif, you and Hawkeye get pummeled by a vacuum gone haywire, then while *that* was going on, Stark then proposes to Sif about marriage, and while all that was going on, now Sharon Carter tells me that she's pregnant, right?!" Cap asked, finishing his summary of the strange events as Sif, the Avengers, Fury, Selvig, and a very beautiful and pregnant Sharon watched with attentive eyes

"What can I say, Steve? The world just keeps getting more and more unusual…" Fury responded, trying to piece all the facts

"There hasn't been a marriage between one of Asgard and one from Midgard in centuries! The Asgardians at home will be thrilled by this news!" Loki replied astonished as Thor gently lowered him back onto his seat

"You do realize, brother, that in order for the marriage to happen, Stark *will* have to meet Odin and Frigga." Thor reminded as Loki acknowledged the fact, knowing Odin's gentle care for humanity

"Uh, question: Is Sif Odin's daughter, by any chance?" Stark asked, puzzled by the long-listed Asgardian heritage

"Allow me to elaborate." Loki proposed, unraveling a long winding scroll of names listed in alphabetical order

"Um, how *long* is this list naming gonna take? I got tickets to a Blues game tonight. Front row seats." Cap piped up

"Think you can squeeze in an extra?" Hawkeye asked as he and Black Widow along with Sharon crowded around him

"Be my guest" Cap responded

"Woo-hoo! Front row seats! Now *this* is what being a member of the Avengers is all about!" Hawkeye whooped

"Easy there, Pale Rider, don't get too cocky." Coulson joked before turning to Loki "Proceed"

"Thank you. Now as I was saying…Uh, Athena, Atlanta, Balder the Brave, Brunnhilde the Valkyrie, Frigga, Fandral the Dashing, Hela, Heimdall, Hermes, Hogun the Grim, Hyperion, Lady Thor, myself included along with the bride, Thor, Odin, Volstagg the Strong, and last but definitely not least…the groom, meaning you, Mr. Stark." Loki finished, taking a deep breath

"Gee, that sounds like a crowded church to me. You think Asgard may have a cathedral church?" Stark asked, stroking his beard

"As a matter of fact, we have our own Notre Dame cathedral." Loki piped up

"Yeah, well lemme know when you hire a hunchback to carry the wedding rings." Fury joked

"Director, be that as it may, the Asgardians do take religion quite seriously." Loki reminded

"Since when do medieval warriors and kings worship when instead of beating monstrosities to a pulp with weapons?" Fury asked

"Oh boy, not again…" Hawkeye groaned

"As I recall, Thor and I were present when Martin Luther posted the ninety-five theses on his church door." Loki stated as Fury looked at him like he was crazy or just plain nuts

"First off, time travel wasn't even *invented* back then. Second, it would have to take a lot worth of gold, silver and a bucketload of coal to even build such a thing, and Third, how is that even possible?" Fury asked astonished

"I was able to construct a time capsule out of an hourglass and parts of an old grandfather clock." Sif piped up

"Gee, you Asgardians sure know your inventions." Banner joked, amazed by their creative knowledge

"You know, I do happen to have blueprints for a new coffee machine I think you've been working on." Sif added with a smile

"Where is it?" Banner asked excitedly, getting his toolbox

"Down in the lab." Sif responded before escorting him to the lab before turning to her future husband "Be back in a minute, darling" she purred before giving him a passionate kiss

"Wow…now that's a picture of a beautiful woman." Hawkeye commented, examining Sif's beauteous figure

"Barton! Mind your manners, that's the bride you're fondling, and uh…" Loki stammered, hinting Hawkeye to Black Widow, giving him an uninterested look as he stared at Sif

"Don't even think about it." Black Widow hissed before turning to Wanda "How much experience do you have with cooking?"

"To be quite honest, I haven't made a wedding cake ever since Cyclops and Jean's wedding after M-Day. Oh that was a joyous event." Wanda gushed, a dreamy look in her eyes

"Quicksilver, would you be so kind as to get your lovesick sister back to reality, please?" Black Widow moaned, apparently embarrassed by Wanda's puppy love

"Here's the recipe book you requested, Ms. Maximoff. The details are as followed" a SHIELD agent said, handing Wanda the cookbook before turning to Sharon "Agent Carter, the item you requested"

"Oh thank you so much. This'll be a perfect add to our shower." Sharon said gleefully as Cap faced her

"Um…Shower?" Cap asked, puzzled

"My pregnancy shower, silly!" Sharon giggled, giving Cap a playful pat on the back

"…In here?! On this helicarrier?!" Maria gasped, looking faint

"Oh and Maria, you must wear this night gown, it matches your eyes!" Sharon replied gushingly as she handed Maria an elegant blue night gown with the words "Expectant SHIELD Co-Director on Board" That was all it took for Maria to collapse on top of Loki

"…too much chewing the scenery." Wanda grumbled, rolling her eyes

"Ugh! I knew I should've emptied my pockets before entering the bridge!" Loki grunted, trying to dislodge Maria off his chest as she started to snore

"Let me get this straight: A pregnant shower…with several dozen beautiful women…with lovey-dovey mushy decorations…in here?" Cap slowly asked in utter confusion, understanding the absurdity and inevitable commotion that would follow

"Whoa whoa whoa…hold it. As director of this covert organisation and as commander of this ship, I am absolutely *not* going to have this helicarrier overflowing with several hundred women with child or twins or triplets or whatever!" Fury started, putting his boot down

"Easy there Director. We have a galleria room by the observation desk. I'm sure it'll have room for the party." Selvig offered

"Thank you Erik, that's very nice of you" Sharon responded

"My pleasure ma'am." Selvig commented before turning to Fury "Since when is it considered necessary not to throw a celebration for one of our members who's about to be married and one of our own agents who could very easily go into labor this instant! Now I need decorations ordered up and placed around the observation room, and I mean immediately! Chop chop!" Selvig grunted

"Yes, Massa Selvig" Fury responded sarcastically as he headed off, carrying a set of decorations before turning to Sharon and giving her a wink

"What was that?" Selvig asked as Sharon cracked up

"Didn't you think Fury was kind of joking about not having the party here?" Sharon asked, with her girlish, carefree look

"Um…Selvig, we have a couple of guests here. They said they know Sif and Stark and well…Apparently they know about the marriage" a SHIELD informant whispered in Coulson's ear as two elegantly-dressed adults entered. One was around mid forties or fifties, wearing a long gold-brown gown and wearing elegant European jewelry. The second was a man, around sixties or seventies, with a long flowing beard, wearing a Viking-type armor, carrying a scepter-like cane, and wearing a gold-plated eyepatch for his left eye. Apparently these two needed no introduction

"Who…are you?" Cap asked, astonished

"We have heard many great details of you, Steven Rogers" The man replied, with a polite nod

"How do you…oh, you must be Odin, I presume" Cap noticed, before politely bowing. The couple acknowledged

"Get Stark. Inform him his future in-laws are here." Coulson ordered as Hawkeye headed to the lab

"Father, welcome to our home: the Helicarrier." Thor responded, as he and Loki bowed, having placed Maria conveniently by her desk

"Ugh…what did I…oh, you must be the rulers of Asgard, I guess." Maria replied, her eyes filled with admiration and respect before doing a curtsy. Odin nodded before seeing his future son-in-law and his daughter step forward

"So it's agreed that Hogan will be the chauffer and…" Stark paused before coming face-to-face with the ruler of Asgard himself

"So…this is the one they call 'Iron Man'. Your tales of bravery have been spread throughout Asgard. You make an excellent groom and husband" The man smiled, placing his hand on Stark's shoulder

"Who are you?" Stark asked politely

"I am Odin; All-Father and Lord of Asgard. And yes, you can call me 'Father' if you'd like." Odin replied, giving him a gentle embrace

"Odin…who exactly is this man?" Frigga asked curiously

"That's your son-in-law my dear, and maybe…the next heir to the throne." Odin started before everyone on the Helicarrier paused with that sentence

"….What?" Cap asked puzzled. Maria fainted again

"Um…Sif, be a good girl and try to at least see if she doesn't have a heat stroke." Frigga replied, as Sif and Thor tended to Maria

"I have a feeling this'll be a wedding the world will *never* forget" Loki replied astonished


	2. Chapter 2

**Lessons of Marriage for Midgardians**

"Stark, my boy, in order to be fully acquired for the wedding: You must first undergo a series of tests to prove your knowledge of Asgardian marriage. There are no grades, and rest assured, there is no failure." Odin instructed gently as he and Stark were seated in the matrimony chambers

"Ok then, this should be easy. Um…just to be sure, do I have to undergo the Asgardian language test?" Stark asked cautiously

Odin politely nodded and continued "Since then, we have taught several Midgardians to speak the Asgard tongue. Mainly not that hard, just a mix of Norse, Swedish and Scandinavian. After several tests, you'll have the entire language memorized in no time" He smiled, patting Stark on the shoulder "Just learn from me, and your marriage is guaranteed to be the most beautiful celebration in this entire kingdom."

Meanwhile, while Odin and Stark began their training, Cap, Sif and the Avengers were seated at the centerpiece area, while Frigga and Fandral also accompanied them

"So…Thor tells me you were at first frozen in a block of ice, right?" Frigga asked as Cap nodded

"Well, it's a pretty long story… It all began during World War II in the forties…" Cap started as the group huddled closer

"Oh boy, it's gonna be one of those long stories. By the way, how's Hill holding up?" Hawkeye asked

"What do you think of my new dress?" a female asked. As if on cue, Maria strolled down the staircase, wearing the lovely night gown Sharon made for her. Loki was amazed by the beauty of the outfit

"It fits you perfectly, my dear." Loki replied, kissing Maria's hand. Maria blushed lovingly before passionately kissing him

"…so then the lab was attacked by an assassin, and then I…" Cap paused before seeing the romantic moment Maria and Loki were currently having

"Love is beautiful, isn't it, Your Majesty?" Fandral asked as Frigga proudly watched the two

"They were meant to meet, forged by fire" Frigga stated, smiling at her son eloping with his newfound love

Meanwhile…

"_Suma cum laude, amor fidelis" _Stark listed, as he perfectly pronounced the Asgardian language book page by page, all in complete and thorough accuracy as Odin watched with proud eyes

"Excellent, my boy. You've passed the marriage tests. I am very pleased with your quality. How did you know so much of the Norse language?" Odin asked his son-in-law to be with a playful look

"Studied the history of Norse in Oxford. Got a degree for language studies." Stark recalled, as Odin proudly embraced him

"Then that is certainly something to be proud of. Sif is very lucky and most of all, very pleased to have you for her husband. I know you two will make a fine family" Odin smiled as the two watched the sun set

"What was that?" Stark asked as a valkyrie flew by the castle roof

"That's Dragon Fang, Valkyrie's pet falcon. It's flying around the palace in celebration of your marriage. Did you know that the Valkyrie is also an expert in the history of religion?" Odin noted as Stark listened

"Hmmm, I don't recall, but that is a good knowledge tip" Stark answered

"Well then, that is why I took the liberty of having Valkyire perform the marriage. She sounded very honored when I announced the wedding" Odin replied

"Sounds good to me" Stark answered

"Very good then, lad. Now I suggest we head to the main dining hall. We must have a celebratory feast. Roast boar, grapes, Danish, all the glorious and satisfying food you can ever imagine! And best of all, you and Sif get to be seated by me. Think of it as what you call 'being part of the upper class'" Odin replied with a grin

"Excellent. Oh, before I forget…what is the dress code for the feast?" Stark asked

"How fortunate you asked. Fandral" Odin called as Fandral approached the two "Would you be so kind to prepare a suit for our honorary guest?" He asked

"Certainly, Your Excellency. Right this way, Mr. Stark" Fandra replied as he and Stark headed up the staircase to the dressing chambers


	3. Chapter 3

**Dinner before Labor/The Wedding**

"Mr. Stark, Lady Sif, fellow Midgardians…dinner is served." Hogun announced, politely bowing as he escorted Stark, Sif, Maria and the Avengers into the banquet hall

"Wow…" Maria replied, amazed by the scenery. The banquet was beautifully crafted, elegant tablecloths over the tables, nicely carved chairs, large mountainous plates of food and drinks on the centerpiece of the table, and a radiant chandelier elegantly placed above the table. Seated at the front was Odin himself, next to him was Stark, along with Sif, Frigga was seated next to Odin, and the rest seated were Thor, Loki, Maria, Cap, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Coulson, Selvig, Sharon, and Fury.

"Enjoy yourselves, guests. Have as much food as you like" Odin replied before politely nodding as the group started piling their plates

"This roast boar is fabulous! I've never seen this much juicy food since my horseback ride through Afghanistan!" Selvig replied, satisfied by the food

"Odin, if I may ask, what sort of wine is this?" Stark asked, tasting the red-colored drink in his goblet

"Why how nice of you to ask: It's our finely blended Hildegard brewery wine. The crown jewel of the Asgardian drink history" Odin stated before whispering to Stark "It was Sif who came up with the recipe" giving him a thumbs-up. Sif lovingly stroked Stark's hand. As if on cue, Cap tapped his goblet. Understanding the tradition, Odin and the rest did the same as Stark and Sif passionately kissed

"So…this is the Midgardian groom. Very thoughtful of you to propose, Mr. Stark" A beautiful blonde woman said, wearing a armory, carrying a spear-tipped stick and it looked like she too was pregnant. Stark instantly noticed this beauty needed no introduction

"Uh, Steve?" Sharon asked, gasping for air, clutching her belly, whispering to him in his ear

"Mr. Stark, allow me to introduce Brunnhilde the Valkyrie. She will be your guide while preparing for the marriage, and will also perform the ceremony where you and Sif exchange vows" Odin stated as Valkyrie made a curtsy. Stark acknowledged with a nod

"Steve! I think my water just broke!" Sharon gasped, before having a contraction. "Fandral, Hogun: Get Miss Carter to the centerpiece room immediately! Brunnhilde, you know what to do" Odin ordered as the three scrambled to assist Sharon as the Avengers crowded

"Oh God, Steve! The twins…they're coming!" Sharon gasped, sweat dripping

"Ok Sharon listen to me: I need you to push now!" Brunnhilde ordered as Sharon screamed in agony as she tried to push before having a contraction

"Sharon, trust me: you're doing good. Now push" Brunnhilde coaxed as Sif could see two heads pop out

"What is it? What…oh God in heaven…" Maria moaned, passing out at the sight of Sharon's progress

"I never understood childbirth could be that painful" Odin noted curiously

"Believe me, I had the same feelings after I had Sif. God, the multiple contractions…I felt like I was giving birth to a watermelon!" Frigga replied, shuddering at the memories and process of the delivery

"Why didn't I know about this?" Sif asked, having heard the discussion

"We…wanted to tell you during the wedding. You look so much like your mother" Odin smiled lovingly before turning to Sharon, his eyes wide with joy with what he saw: Sharon cradling two perfectly newborn twin girls, each sharing Sharon and Cap's genes. They both had Sharon and Cap's eye color as well as matching blonde hair. The Avengers gathered lovingly as Sharon held her new daughters

"Steve…we still need to name them" Sharon whispered lovingly, as her new girls slept peacefully as Sif stroked their hair

"How about Peggy? For the first one, like your mother" Steve said, noticing how much the twin looked a lot alike Peggy Carter, Sharon's mother, Cap's first love, and the twins' grandmother

"And we'll call the second one…Magda. Named after your mother, Wanda" Sharon replied as Wanda nodded, tears of happiness streaking down her eyes

"…I'd never thought I'd see the day when one of my prize agents would give birth to two very cute bundles of joy" Fury smiled, as Cap gave him a thumbs-up

"Let us continue our meal. Tomorrow, the wedding" Odin announced as the group entered the dining room with Sharon and Cap both carrying their children

The next morning…

"Ok, how do I look?" Stark asked, as he examined his well-groomed Asgardian tuxedo as Loki stood by him joyfully as Stark's wife was standing by the altar

"You look marvelous" Loki smiled before continuing "I am very proud to address you as my brother-in-law" and embracing him before the two entered the sanctuary

Sif herself walked down the church hallway as the Bridal March played on the organ. She was wearing a very beautiful white gown, and carrying a bouquet. Cap stood by Loki as best man, with Maria as maid of honor, wiping tears with her handkerchief, while smiling lovingly

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to have this Asgardian and this Midgardian to be in holy matrimony. Anthony Edward Stark, do you take Sif Hildegard Odinson to be your wife?" Brunnhilde asked, Stark nodded "Do you, Sif Hildegard Odinson, take Anthony Edward Stark to be your husband?" Sif nodded as Brunnhilde gently placed the wedding rings on their fingers

Odin then announced "By the power vested in me, I, Odin, All-Father of Asgard, pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride" He said, smiling as Stark and Sif kissed lovingly, now wed

"Oh I love weddings" Maria cried happily as Hawkeye comforted her

"Anthony Stark…welcome to the family, brother" Thor smiled, giving Stark a bear hug before laughing and playfully patting him on the back

"Oh, Thor…" Maria called out as she and Loki walked toward him, hand in hand…and also with two familiar-looking objects on their fingers

"What in…." Thor gasped before bursting with laughter

"Ok, what's all the nonsense now?" Fury asked before seeing Maria and Loki "So what are you two up to?"

"Well…" Loki started before whispering in Fury's ear

"What did you say?" Sif asked

"Loki. He's my *husband*" Maria said as the two kissed lovingly as Fury keeled over in shock

"I don't understand why they keep doing that" Odin asked, stroking his beard

"You'll get used to it" Stark grinned


End file.
